An Invisible Light
by BobbyBun
Summary: She woke in a forest with the Moon shining on her still form. When she looked up at the Moon, she dared to ask it where she was. "Whitney" was all it said, as though addressing her. Whitney... is that... my name?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I dont own ROTG.  
**

**Anyways, this is somethin ive been working on for a while. I know how the story goes, but it takes longer to transfer whats in your head down into actual words aha. But anyways, this is the intro. Its pretty quick I know, but ill give a better description of the story in the next chapterr! Let me know what you think! =) **

**-bb**

_**Whitneys p.o.v:**_

I opened my eyes and I saw the moon. It seemed so...big, staring down at me with its warm glow. "_Whitney..." _I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest, but where? Another thought came to mind _and why am I even here? _As I took in my surroundings, I looked back up into the sky where the moon was looming over me. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. As I circled the small clearing, I kept glancing up at the moon. It seemed to be... _watching _me, though it didn't feel awkward. It was actually...comforting. As I stood in the middle of the small dark clearing I looked up again. I sighed "Where am I?" I didn't expect a real answer, I just felt as though the moon might hear me. "_Whitney..." _startled I looked around _Whitney...? _Is_ that..._ I looked up_... me? _The moon glowed as if it were pleased with itself, and as it began to dim to its normal state, a light surrounded me. As I looked down I gasped and saw _myself _glowing. As I lifted my hand up to my eye level, I saw my skin glowing bright. My ghostly pale skin now had a ghostly white shine to it, and as I looked down, the rest of my body was shining too. Startled I stared down at myself. I wore a white tunic with a belt, and white leggings- all of which were shining as bright as the rest of me, along with a silvery body length cloak. I took a few steps back and stepped into a small stream. I noticed I wore no shoes as I felt the water on my bare feet. I fell to my knees along the stream and looked into my reflection to see two silver white eyes looking at me. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly shot up. _Whats happening? I dont understand! __What is this? Why am I-? _And there was a soft thump beside me.

I immediately reached my right hand to my waist and grabbed a dagger holding it up. Surprised at myself I looked at it _Is this mine? _I gripped the carved wood handle in my hand. It had been shaped to curve around my hand easily, and had gentle veins etched around it, which continued up to be carved along the blade. Ignoring my confusion I stood with my weapon pointed up-even though I never even knew I had it, and looked in the direction of the noise. My eyes widened when I saw it. There, a bright light shone, and whatever the source of that light was started to rise. As it rose my eyes followed it up, until it loomed three feet above me. As it came closer, my initial fear was gone as curiosity wanted to see what it was. There in front of me, as the light faded to a constant glow I saw a wolf. A massive wolf, whos coat shimmered like silver. My eyes were drawn across its body to its eyes, which were a shining gold. The creature took one step towards me and was so close my nose brushed its long fur. I looked up and saw it looking down at me, as though it already knew me. _Its so... beautiful! _At my thought the wolf huffed and a male voice rang in my head _Thank you. _The words seemed sort of sarcastic to me, but also genuine, but then I stepped back no longer in its shadow. _Wait..._ _Was that you? _I thought, looking into its golden eyes. It seemed curious looking back at me _yes... you can hear my thoughts? _My eyes widened in surprise _it would seem we can hear _each others _thoughts... _The wolf let out a puff of air with amusement _it seems odd, but I feel like I know you somehow_. I looked down at my dagger I still held _yes... somehow this does seem...familiar. _I sheathed the blade onto my belt along my waist and looked around the forest _do you know where we are? _The wolf looked up too and shook its head _no, but it's nice-wherever this is._ I laughed agreeing. It was nice here. I walked a ways into the forest, taking in the area with the wolf close behind. Why was I here? And why was there a massive wolf who shines as brightly as I do doing here? _What is your name? _I turned to see the wolf looking at me expectantly. _I don't exactly know but... _I looked up at the moon which glowed softly as if to say "you know who you are" as I kept looking at the moon, I somehow knew who I was. I didn't know all the particulars, I still didnt know why we were here, but it seemed I didn't need to. As I looked among the stars and back to the wolf, I answered _I am Whitney._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I don't own ROTG**

As he looked at me his golden eyes shon brighter. I smirked and turned away. I looked through the forest. We must have been very deep into it because there was trees as far as I could see. I glanced back where I had woken up. Why was I even here in the first place? And why was there an over sized wolf who shon as brightly as I do? I inhaled deeply, straightened my shoulders and walked further into the trees, the wolf close behind. As I walked I couldn't help but continuously glancing up at the moon. I ignored the feeling of being watched and looked over at the wolf _So...uh, you hear my thoughts?_ He huffed and turned his head to me _Clearly_. I rolled my eyes and smiled _Well I guess that answers that... what is your name?_ He looked confused at first then looked ahead _I don't have a name_. No name? _What do you mean?_ _Didnt..._ I felt a bit embarrassed _uh, didn't someone...you know, tell you?_ He glanced over _If they did I didn't hear them_. Hmm. No name. Do animals not have names? I thought for a moment _Would you like a name?_ He stopped walking and I stumbled over a branch. I turned to look at him _What is it?_ He looked at me with confusion _I can have a name?_ I grinned _Of course_. _Anyone can_. He stepped forward and brought his face to mine_ You can give me one?_ I nodded _Yeah, just let me think._ I sat down on the cold ground. To name a wolf. He looked at me briefly before dropping down to lay on his side in front of me. I laughed _Well, this may take a while. Ive never named a wolf._ He turned his head to me and licked his nose _Nothing too fancy_. I sighed, mulling over some names_ What do wolves call eachother?_ He opened one eye _what do you mean?_ I waved a hand _You know, when you talk to other wolves_. He kept my gaze for a few seconds before closing his eyes _I don't know. Ive never spoken to anyone before now_. I opened my mouth when another thought came to me. I don't remember doing anything before either. I closed my eyes I don't remember anything... I sat like that for a while, letting my mind go even more blank then it already was. "Ah!" my eyes snapped open. He stood in a crouched position and looked at me _What?_ I grinned and stretched my arms up _I thought of a name._ He turned his head to face me and I saw his tail move slightly _Well? What is it?_ I let my arms drop to the ground _Aaron_. He froze and looked at me. His eyes grew wide and his fur rippled as though the wind blew against him _Aaron..._ I raised my brows _well?_ He sniffed and nodded his head _Its a good name. I like it!_ I couldn't help but grin at his excitement. I stood up and stuck out a hand _Well, its nice to meet you Aaron._ He shook his head and bumped his nose against my hand _Likewise Whitney_.

When the sun started to rise I panicked. What do we do? Are we supposed to do something here? I bit my lip and looked up at the fading moon _please don't go._ I bumped into Aarons side and he swatted me with his long tail _Dont worry so much_. I smirked and turned to look around. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at my bare feet. Why don't I have shoes. I felt him bump me with his side. I looked at him, sensing his thoughts. I grinned and reached my arms over him. I pulled myself up and gingerly sat on his back. It was pretty high up, and there was a lot of space for me. I held onto the long fur on the base of his neck and held on with my legs as he walked forward. I felt my heart race as he picked up his pace. I closed my eyes as the wind blew through my hair and smiled. I felt him hum beneath me.

We came to the edge of the trees and walked to the edge of a cliff and I craned my neck to see. I looked in awe as a massive waterfall crashed beside us and fall down to the water below. I looked down and could faintly see a lake past the mist. It was a long drop. I sighed and turned my head back at the woods and patted his back _come on, lets go that way_. He turned away to head back through the woods.

As his large body turned, I came along side the cliff looking down. I gasped and felt my stomach lurch at the sight. Just as he took a step I heard rocks crumble. _Oh crap _My eyes widened and I glanced down. His foot began to slide as the edge began to break away. I felt his panic mixed with mine and he hopped up to try and avoid falling. My eyes grew wide and I gripped his fur as the feeling of falling came over me. As he scrambled to get back up, I saw the side cave in and crumble beneath us as I gripped his fur tighter. The rocks slid away, and I heard the loud rumble of water as we fell of the edge.

No time to register anything as I fell. The wind blew my hair as it whipped against my face. I lost my grip on Aaron as we tumbled through the air. My body grew damp as the waterfall soaked me as I fell alongside it. I closed my eyes as I quickly fell to my death _Well, this has been great. I wake up, meet a wolf and fall to my death._ I snorted. Well this sucks. I felt myself grow distant from the rushing air and pounding of the waterfall. My heart pounded and my breathing quickened as I heard a voice run through my mind _Whitney!_ My eyes snapped open and I saw Aaron trying to adjust his body against the fall. He sent me images through his mind and I reached out to grab his fur. My breath caught as I saw the ground coming up fast and I panicked. I reached my arms and felt his long fur between my fingers. I quickly took hold and pulled myself to him and held on to his back. My eyes widened in fear as I could make out the pounding water below. I looked down at my hands. No, this is a dream. I looked up at the sky, rushing further to the ground. I felt Aarons heartbeat against my palms as time grew still. A dream, it had to be. My eyes fell half lidded as I let my head fall back _a dream_. I felt the wind rush past and felt myself floating _and in dreams, anything can happen._

_**Heh heh, I dont really know anymore, im just going with it along with my headache. Yay! But yeah, as I look back at my first time writing this... well, ive certainly changed it so I hope this works out better =) anywaays...  
**_

-bb


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I dont own ROTG**

I sent my thoughts to Aaron and he quickly pulled up, me clinging on tightly as we plummeted down to the water. There wasn't much time to question my idea, this whole time felt like a dream itself so anything seemed possible really. My stomach lurched as we slowed to a stop from falling and glided forward through the air. I wiped the water from my face and tried to see through the mist, holding on to the fur on Aarons back. We cleared it and I squinted from the light till I could see out properly from the waterfall. Ahead of us at the edge of the lake, smoke rose from stone chimneys on old wooden cabins at the edge of the forest. I got curious and urged him to go to the small town. Hesitant at first he agreed, though I could tell he would bolt if there was danger. I looked down below us at the surface of the water. I could see our reflections flying above the small waves. I smiled and patted his back and he turned to look down too. He snorted _how convenient. _I nodded, better than dying I guess. I glanced up at the sky where the moon was hiding from the sun.

He landed softly on the shore. I slid down from his side and ran to hide behind a pine. I waved my hand for him to come over and I peeked from behind the tree. It was still early, nobody was outside yet. I could hear the occasional bark from a dog, but saw no movement _should we go and see if someone can... _I shook my head, what would I say? Oh, hi there. Dont mind the massive wolf, but I was wondering if you knew where we were? Or who I am? I sighed and slumped to the ground pulling my knees to my chest. Aaron sat beside me _what do we do then? _I shrugged. He flicked me with his tail and I looked up at him_ what? _He rolled his eyes _If you expect us to get any answers then you have to go in and ask them! _I bit my lip nervously _I guess so... _He looked at me expectantly and I gave up and stood, brushing the dirt from my legs. I straightened my back and walked into town. Go in, get answers, go out.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and closed them. The wind was irritating them, thats all. I lay my head against his neck as he ran through the forest away from the wooden cabins and their inhabitants. He glanced back at me and I gave him a small smile. He turned away without saying anything but ran faster. I bit my tongue and grimaced. I mentally hit myself with a branch for being such a baby. How could I have cried like that! But they didn't see me! They weren't even listening, they walked right through me... I shivered from the memory. I cried. In the middle of the town I cried in front of everyone. Aaron ran in to get me and they didn't even notice us, even when we were shining brighter than the morning itself. The sun began to set once again and he slowed down to a slow run. There were no trees here, just miles of grass waving in the wind. I sat up and watched as the light faded and night set in. _Lets stop here... _We stopped in a dip of the valley and I slid from his back to the ground. I sighed and sprawled myself across the tall grass, flattening it out. Aaron slid down beside me and we watched the stars come into view. I don't know how long we were lying there, might have been a couple hours. I closed my eyes and listened to Aarons breathing. He shifted beside me _are you okay Whitney? Youre quiet. _I opened my eyes to see the moon looking down on me _yes...im fine. _I sighed and lolled my head to the side onto the grass against my cheek _I was just surprised, thats all. _He hummed in response and glanced over at me. I propped myself on my elbows and gave him a stern look _Im not that weak though, thats the last time ill ever cry. _He snorted and shook his head and smiled. I let out my breath and watched it rise in the air and disappear.

_Aaron? _He gave me a sidelong glance _yeah? _I unjumbled the words from my head and slowly let my thoughts trail out the words _what are we supposed to do? _He shifted his gaze from me and looked up. We watched as a star shot across the sky and blinked from existence. I picked a blade of grass and tied it around my finger. He sighed _I don't know, are we supposed to do something? _I broke off the rest of the blade and admired my grass ring _what do you mean? _He shifted _well, are we supposed to go somewhere? |That voice you heard, did it say anything else? _I frowned and tied another blade of grass around my finger _no... it didn't. _I grinned and tied off the second ring _we don't have anything to do! _Leaping to my feet I turned to look at him, his head still my height even when he lay down _We don't have anything to do. _I smiled and when he didn't say anything I sighed dramatically _hello? Nothing to do? _He slowly gained a grin and stood up beside me nudging my side. I smiled and climbed on his back as he took a few steps and jumped to the air climbing into the sky. I held on to the long fur at the base of his neck and smiled into the wind. He turned his head slightly to me _Where to? _I looked up at the moon to see it shining brightly and answered _Anywhere._

**_Well, I hope its making sense so far :p_**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I don't own ROTG**

_**400 years later**_

The wind whipped my short hair against my face as we raced through the air. Winter was arriving around the world now, but here in the arctic there was always snow. I held on with my legs as my arms were out beside me as we dove vertically down the mountain. A hundred feet before the bottom Aaron let out a howl and I laughed into the air as it echoed across the arctic. He straightned his course and flew backwards looking expectantly back at the mountain. A second later a loud crack was heard and the snow rumbled as it broke off and fell down to the ground. I gripped his side as he turned and raced ahead. I closed my eyes as we sped along the baren land, the avalanche close on our heels. I glanced backwards and saw the massive amount of snow right behind us. I casually patted his side _if youre done racing the avalanche now, it might be best to get up out of the way. I don't want to be buried like last time. _I felt him laugh beneath me and he turned upwards and climbed higher. A few seconds later the snow crashed by beneath us. We watched until it slowed to a stop and Aaron went down to invesestigate. He flew out to the furthest distance it reached then squinted and looked across the plain. He grinned _There, I beat my record. It reached the fourth mountain this time. _I rolled my eyes and slowly clapped _bravo bravo, but no encore. Do you realize how many times youve buried us from this? Its very annoying. _He shook his head and his long fur brushed my face _Well... Whatever, I cant think of any good excuse right now. _I laughed and lay on his back _I wonder if anyone will notice. _He shrugged and jumped back into the sky, heading down south towards civilization _I doubt it. I mean, we haven't heard anything from the past dozens of times have we? _I swatted his back and he hummed. I get comfortable in my seat and relax as we make the trip back.

We generally spent our time where people weren't. It minimized the chances of people not seeing is, if that made any sense. We didn't like the fact that we were invisible, it was un settling. Then again it did have its perks. We could do anything we wanted really. About a year ago we went into a mall and I got to look at all the clothes. Some part deep inside me really enjoyed the experience digging through racks of clothing and trying different outfits on. I didn't get anything, how could I? I coudnt pay, and I didn't want to steal anything. Maybe ill be able to find some money lying around on the ground or something. I tell Aaron my plan and he laughs at me but agrees to keep an eye out. I lean back and smile at the sky.

Its dusk when we arrive in Burgess. We floated down to the streets and I slid down from his back. Only a few people were still outside hurrying home. They paid no mind to us though, oblivious to the light we lit the streets with. I walked slowly beside Aaron, kicking a pebble. I sent a questioning thought to him and he shrugged, he didn't specifically plan on coming here, it was a coincidence. I snorted. It was just a well known area to us. 2 years ago the Guardians defeated Pitch here. We didn't find out till a year afterwards. The moon whispered to us and didn't answer my yells after. We could have helped but we didn't know. I inhaled through my nose and sighed kicking the rock down the street where it bounced to the curb. I quickly slid my way over on the layer of ice beneath me and picked it up. Testing its weight I threw it as far as I could down the street. I watched as it made a small plink as it landed in the intersection. I smirked and looked over at Aaron. He waved his tail and it hit my hand. I grabbed it and he took off running. Startled my one hand flew to the side to keep my balance but I quickly held on with both. He ran through the streets with me sliding behind him on the ice _Aaron slow down! _He ignored me and made a left, dodging the occasional car. My feet didn't burn or get cold, I couldn't actually feel the cold. It just felt like a smooth sheet of ice. An idea came and I let go of his tail and slid fast on my own. He noticed my absence and turned his head to find me wobbling out of control. I yelled out before my feet slid out behind me and I fell on my knees. I spread myself out and lay flat on the ground on my stomach. He came up beside me _are you hurt? _I groaned _only my pride. _He let out a short growl and picked me up with his teeth. I hovered above the ground for a moment before he placed me back down. _Thanks _I brushed off the powder from my tunic. Just as I got the last of the snow from my pants aaron nudged me _Did you see that? Over there _I looked down the street both ways _What? What am I even- _as my eyes travelled along the far side of the street I saw a flash of color and frost trailing up the side of a building. Curious I walked quickly over, my hand on my belt. Dissapointed, I found nothing out of the ordinary. Aaron came behind me a gave me a questioning glance. I shrugged and half smiled as I climbed back on his back and he walked out of town, heading out towards the forest. Before we entered through the trees, snow began to lightly fall.

We wandered through the forest till we came to a pond. I slid from his back and sat beside the water. After an hour or so of just talking, he decided to go and wander around for a while in the town. Once he left I let my mind wander, not thinking about anything in particular. I crossed my legs and scooted closer to the edge, looking down at my silvery reflection in thought. As my eyes glazed over and I ended up just staring at my reflection, not really seeing it anymore. I heard a soft thump on the ground behind me and my eyes widened as I quickly got to a crouching position and grabbed my dagger. I hadn't took it from its sheath in 50 years since... I ignored the thought and adjusted my eyes to the darkness. Standing a few feet away there was someone standing there- a He by the look of it. I took my time looking him over, my dagger held tightly in my hand. He was wearing a blue hoodie with brown pants, and his hair was as white as the snow falling around him. As I watched him, I saw he was watching me too. He had very blue eyes, which I found nice to look at, along with a pale complexion. Without realizing I stood and walked over to him till I was only a foot away from him. I looked at him in the eyes and he sort of fidgeted with the staff he held as he held my gaze _hes so... _I blinked and straightened myself up slightly from leaning forward, and he seemed to do the same. I narrowed my eyes at him before slowly putting back my blade, making him look a bit nervous. I tried not to smile at his discomfort and bit my lip. He was nice to look at. I sent my thoughts out to Aaron and he started his way back to me. I swung my arms back and clasped my hands behind my back, tilting my head looking at him. He scuffed his foot on the ground "Um... who are you exactly?" I gave a small smile "Whitney" his mouth twitched to a small smile "And you must be Jack Frost".

He tilted his head and leaned against his staff "How did you know?" I laughed and raised my eyebrows "You think its that hard to guess?". His mouth hung open and I bit my lip to hide a smile. He took a step closer "Fair enough" he swung his staff on his shoulders "But how come I havent seen you before?". I smiled "I dont make many public appearences". He looked down at the ground, he didnt wear any shoes either. I stepped closer to him and when he looked up he let out a puff of air in surprise. He must have been my age, around 17 or 18 maybe... thats what I would have guessed, judging by his appearance. I touched the frost on his sweater, tracing the patterns "I see you have no problems with personal space". I glanced up to see him smirking. I ran a hand through my hair "Ive never met many other humans before. Besides, Aaron doesnt mind being close". He blinked and his smirk faded slightly "Whos Aaron?" I stepped away and smiled as Aaron lumbered through the trees and walked up to me. Jack held up his staff slightly and took a few steps back. I put a hand on Aarons his side and shared with him what transpired. Jack eyes were still wide "Is that a wolf?" I rolled my eyes "Well hes not a duck". He gave me a half smile and returned his attention to Aaron. I Gestured towards him "Jack, this is Aaron. Aaron, Jack". He gave me a confused look "He talks?". I half smiled "Well, not out loud" I tilted my head "I can hear his thoughts". He nodded, still staying back. I sighed slightly and leaned against Aaron _what to do. _I felt his side move beside me _you dont have to do anything. _I smiled at his comment. It was a phrase we used for the past 400 years. Jack didnt make any move to say anything else so I put out a question "Youre a Guardian?" he straightened his stance and smiled "Yeah. The Guardian of Fun". I smiled at his tone. He obviously took pride in his job. Nobody said anything after that. I took the opportunity to continue studying him and he didnt seem fazed. Or if he did he hid it really well, he just stared at us _Hes staring at you _I smiled slightly _How do you know? _He breathed through his nose _because I can see it happening _I adjusted my eyes from their glazed over state and looked him up and down_ He is sort of...staring. Cant blame him though, we look pretty odd _Aaron pouted _Odd? How! _I laughed _Were glowing, remember_? _Hes probably trying to... _Oh. I shifted my weight and Jack looked away. _He must be trying to see what we look like! _I looked over at aaron and myself. We glowed like the moon on a clear light, so it almost made our appearances blurry in a way. The light didnt hurt to look at, like the moon. Only the sun hurt your eyes. I emptied my thoughts; still keeping touch with Aaron though, and focused. Id done it before a long time ago. In our first few years when I came across an old mirror I wanted to see myself behind the glare against the glass. I opened my eyes again and looked intently at Jack. He leaned forward on his staff watching me. I watched as the forest gradually became darker as I dimmed down to a more normal state. I looked down to my feet and my previously shining self now only glowed. I could make out the threads in my pants and the weaved material of my belt. I looked back up and Jack had stepped closer. His eyes flicked down and back up to my eyes. I gave him a smile and winked. He turned slightly pink and his gaze shiftedto the left of me before returning back to my face. I looked back at Aaron and he just rolled his eyes. I smiled and turned back to see Jack right in my face. Surprised I pulled my head away slightly and ran a hand through my hair "I better go". He gave me a wide eyed look "Why?"I looked down at me pale feet then back up to look at him "Ill see you again Jack" he gave me a small smile "I hope so". I bit my lip and turned to climb on Aarons back. As he walked away I turned back to see Jack watching us go. I gave him a small wave as Aaron jumped into the sky. I held on with my legs and looked back to see Jack at the top of a tree watching us go.

**Eeeeh okay so... yeah, there we go :)**

**-bb**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I don't own ROTG**

**Jacks p.o.v:**

Its been two years since the battle with Pitch and his nightmares. Not very long I guess, but still. After that experience, and having children finally seeing me that town has become a favorite of mine. I know, we shouldn't play favorites, as North said but I couldn't help it. Its just Burgess _is _my home, so of course its a favorite of mine. As I looked out into the sky from the tree I was perched in, I watched as Sandys golden sand drifted from his cloud into the town where the children slept. I smiled to myself _Right on time. _I leapt from the tree and flew up to the nearest building, watching the sand glide into each home. I wandered around town through the night, building up the ice as it covered the ground. As I watched I saw an odd light coming from the street. _Huh, thats pretty bright for a streetlight._ I raced over to where the light was coming from only to find it grow brighter as I neared the source.

I flew over some buildings to look over the edge and saw the source of the light. There in the middle of the street was a massive ball of light. It wasn't blinding as I expected it to be, but I still couldn't make out the form that was shining so brightly. I flew down over and across the street when the light stopped moving forward. I hid up in the tree looking down at it. Then It came forward and I noticed there were two of it- whatever _it _was. It looked up and along the street and passed my tree. The smaller one looked over at the other large light and they turned right and walked down the street leading out of town. Curious I followed them, and before I could reveal myself they seemed to meld together into one big lantern and headed into the forest. Who were they? Why hadn't I seen them before?

Curious I raised my height to perch on a nearby roof. I watched as the light shon faintly through the trees and head deeper into the woods. I made up my mind to follow them. It didn't take long to catch up to them as they stood out in the pitch black forest and were easy to follow. I flew down into the trees and watched them for a while. They stopped at the small pond and seemed to be talking to eachother, but I couldn't hear anything no matter how far I leaned from the tree. It seemed an hour till the larger one ran off into the forest, to the town I guessed, while the other stayed at the pond. As I lowered myself down a branch I watched as the cloaked figure inched forward closer to the water, looking down. I slid down the tree to the ground, making a slight sound from the impact. I winced slightly hoping I hadn't scared it, but it did. My eyes widened as it shot up to a crouch and faced me. From what I could tell from the glowing figure was that it was a person- a boy or girl I still couldn't tell, but it was definitely a person. Id have to find out what the other one was. My eyes were locked on its face though. I found myself locked on its two silver eyes. It slowly stood up to its full height and as it came closer till it was only a few feet infront of me I could see its face. Its eyes were pure silver and glowing, which were so... mysterious, and i kept gazing at them. The longer I stared I thought I could make out its figure past the bright glow of its body. It seemed slim, and by the gentle curves it suggested a girl but I couldn't be sure. It blinked and stood straighter from its previous stance which seemed to have leaned close to me. I snapped out of my own daze and watched them. Its eyes narrowed slightly and its hand reached across its body. I fidgeted with my staff and I scanned its face. I could see the faint outline of it biting its lip. It swung its arms behind it slightly and clasped its hands together. I took the opportunity and I cleared my throat "Um... who are you exactly? They smiled slightly "_Whitney" definitely a girl _"_and you must be Jack Frost". _I blinked. _How does she know me when I don't know her? _I leaned against my staff"How did you know?"

She laughed lightly "You think its that hard to guess?" my mouth formed an o shape. Did I sense _sarcasm? _I smiled "Fair enough" I swung my staff up to my shoulders "But how come I havent seen you before?". She smiled "I dont make many public appearances". I looked down at the ground, I didn't know what to say to that. I looked down at my staff and when I lifted my head she was right in front of me. I let out a puff of air at the surprise. With her face so close I could see the contours of her features. She had silver hair to match the rest of her, which wasn't very long for a female I thought, only just brushing her shoulders, and seemed to have multiple layers making it stick out at odd ends everywhere, similar to my own. Her height was just above my shoulder and her skin was also very pale, as pale as mine I thought, though it had a bright shine to it that matched the rest of her body, and she didn't seem very old. In fact, she looked about my own age, around seventeen or eighteen. Her hand reached up and lightly touched the collar of my sweater. She was so close her hair lightly brushed my chin. I grinned slightly "I see you have no problems with personal space" she looked up at me and smiled lightly. She ran a hand through her hair "Ive never met many other humans before. Besides, Aaron doesnt mind being close". I blinked. _Aaron? _"Whos Aaron?" She smiled and stepped away from me, smiling. I was about to ask again when something large lumbered into the clearing. Startled I held up my staff ready. The large figure walked up to Whitney and she put a hand on its side. I was surprised "Is that a wolf?" She rolled her eyes "Well hes not a duck". I smiled slightly and returned my attention to the wolf. Whitney held out her hand "Jack, this is Aaron. Aaron, Jack". I frowned "He talks?". She half smiled "Well, not out loud" she tilted her head "I can hear his thoughts". _Ah _I nodded, staying where I am. She leaned against Aaron and I continued looking at them. She asked "Youre a Guardian?", though it was more a statement than question. I stood more straight and smiled "Yeah. The Guardian of Fun "She gave me a small smile. I didn't know what to say. All these questions were jumbled in my head and I couldn't make anything out. I leaned against my staff _how come ive never seen them before? _I found myself squinting, trying to focus clearly on them but the light that radiated from them made it impossible. All I could see was a slightly blurred image, and it was infuriating.

Whitney seemed to turn her attention more at me now and I leaned on my staff looking intently. Her body turned to face me and as I watched, the forest gradually became darker as she dimmed down to a more normal state. I stepped closer. My eyes flicked down and back up to her eyes. She was wearing olden clothing, something I hadn't seen in ages. Her tunic and leggings were white and I could now see she had a belt around her waist. I looked back up at her face and she smiled at me, winking. I felt slightly embarrassed and flicked my gaze to the left before returning back to her face. She tuned to look behind her at Aaron. I unconsciously stepped closer. She turned back at me with a small smile and her eyes widened and she pulled away slightly and ran a hand through her hair "I better go". I frowned "Why?" She looked down and back up to meet my eyes "Ill see you again Jack" I gave her a small smile "I hope so". She bit her lip and turned to climb on Aarons back. As he walked away she turned back to look at me. She raised her hand at me and Aaron jumped into the sky. I flew up and perched on the top branch of a tree, watching them go. I could see them flying away, the light fading in the distance. A part of me wanted to stop them, but I knew better. I just hoped theyd come back.

**Soooo, this will be written in first person :) wasnt sure if I was going to do Jacks buut things werent working out on the other end so I decided id stick with both their perspectives as I originally planned. Ugh sorry if its slow, but I want to get it all done before I move on to the more busy part of the story, and Jacks pov wont overlap as much in the next chapters :p anywaaays, let me know what you think! and give me ideas if you like, I always need ideas besides my own ahaha**

**-bb**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I don't own ROTG**

**Jacks:**

It was only the morning and I found myself looking in the direction they left in hopes they were coming back. I mentally smacked myself for being weird. But they had been on my mind since I met them. I sighed as I slid across the icey roads, freezing someones car door handle to make it fall off. I smirked but flew back into the sky. I ended up looking into the horizon once again. I sighed and tugged my hair, falling back down and backwards through town. Since I met them I wanted to know more about them. I was curious, especially about Whitney. I smiled to myself as I flew through the sky. I saw kids running along the sidewalk to school. The first bell rang and I noticed Jamie running across the street. He noticed me and waved, causing some papers to fall from his arms. I laughed and waved back and he continued his way to school.

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets. I landed on a roof and looked out at the forest. I slid down and sat on the edge, pulling a knee up and resting my chin on it. I kept watching the forest, the trees slowly gathering snow on their branches. I lost track of time. Once I got comfortable I ended up sitting here for a while. I zoned out and ended up staring at the forest, waiting for a light I hoped would appear.

**Whitneys: **

I quietly landed on the far side of the roof behind him. I dimmed down so our light didn't give us away too much. Aaron stayed behind and sat comfortably on the edge while I crept behind him. I was a few steps behind Jack and I looked up to where he was staring intently. My eyes met the Burgess forest ahead of us. I blinked and looked back at Jack and back up to the trees. I smiled to myself and looked back at Aaron. He snorted and put his head on his paws.

I held my breath and reached my hands out to grab his shoulders. I took in a deep breath and dropped my hands on his shoulders and made a loud gasp. He yelled louder than I thought and he flung himself off the edge. My eyes widened and my hands covered my mouth as he fell slightly then shot back up with his staff aiming at me. I bit my lip and raised my hands "I surrender". He let out a breath and his shoulders slouched "Jeez, Whitney! You freaked me out" I smiled sweetly "Oh, I didn't realize". He rolled his eyes and landed on the roof in front of me "You came back".

I smiled, nodding. He flashed me a smile and switched his staff to his left hand "Whered you guys go?" I shrugged, spinning on my heel and walking slowly along the roofs edge "Nowhere really. Just places you could say". He fell from above me, landing in my path "Yeah?" I crossed my arms "Yeah". He raised an eyebrow and I tried to keep a straight face. My mouth twitched as I held in a smile. He broke first and gave me a large grin "come on, lets go do something" I smiled and looked back at Aaron _Go, I want to go do something. _I smiled at him and nodded. I looked at Jack and smiled "okay". He took my hand but hesitated, pulling his hand away "Can you fly on your own" I frowned and looked down at the street below "No, not by myself" I looked back up at him to see he was smiling "Great". Before I could answer he took my hand in his and pulled me close. I was greeted by his cold embrace as he lifted off into the sky. I had never felt anything cold in my life till now, and I enjoyed the his embrace holding me close.

I smiled as we flew up over the buildings. It was definitely different from flying with Aaron-besides the fact that I was against a cold guy with pretty- I mean... Yeah, moving on! I lifted my chin to look past Jacks shoulder to the ground. The wind whipped my hair around my face as he flew past town and headed towards the forest. I held onto his hoodie as he lowered through the trees. We landed softly on the ground and he slowly took his arms away. I looked around to see it was the same pond we were at yesterday. I felt him shift against me and I looked to see him slightly pink in the face. I looked at my hands to see they were still holding his hoodie "Oh!" quickly took my hands away and pushed them through my hair "Heh, sorry..." I pursed my mouth and turned on my heel, walking towards the pond.

I flopped down ungracefully beside the water with my legs crossed, looking out at the water. Jack came up beside me, looking down sideways at me "Do you know how to skate?". I closed an eye and looked up at him "Ive never skated before". He grinned and shook his head "Man, you need to get out more". I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. Reaching out his staff he touched the water with the end. Ice spread from the point he touched and the pond froze over. I could hear the loud cracks it made as it quickly froze and I smiled. Jack stepped infront of me and held out his hands. Grinning I took them and he pulled me up against him. I reached just above his shoulders. He was still holding my hands and he was looking at me intently. And closely. _Very close. _I drew closer till I was touching his chest and I could feel his heart beat beneath my hand he held against himself. I blinked and pulled my head back slightly. He half smiled and quickly let go of my hand. I bit my lip and smiled back at him. I stepped past and put a foot on the ice. It was really slick and I couldn't feel any flaws in the ice. I pushed off from the edge and I slid towards the middle, keeping my arms out for balance. I slowly spun around till I faced Jack where he stood still on the edge. I laughed and held out my hands to him. He smiled back and slid over to me taking my hands. I laughed and he pulled on my arms, making us spin in a circle. I tried to focus on keeping my balance but I kept looking at Jack "How good are you skating solo?"

Before I could answer he let go of my hands and I slid away from him. My arms shot out as I kept my balance "Dont look down so much!". I bit my lip and looked up. He was watching me closely, sometimes my feet but mostly right at me. I smiled and tried pushing off with my foot. I slid away from him and I laughed, hearing his own. After a minute of sliding around I turned back to see him with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He leaned his weight on one leg as he watched me "Jack?" he blinked "What?" I smiled and crossed my arms "Learning from my master skating abilities?". He chuckled "Oh yeah, especially that wiggle thing you do when youre about to fall" I put my hands on my hips "I please, you are just jealous of my-" I exaggerated by doing a very slow spin on the ice "superiority". He laughed at me "I guess, though your skating ability is" he lowerd his hand to the ground "average" I put a hand against my chest "I am wounded!" turning around I looked at him over my shoulder "Youre just jealous". I turned back around and smiled as I felt a breeze and he landed in front of me "Oh you got me". I smiled. He kept a grin on and I felt lost in his blue eyes. I kept gazing at them, his low whispered voice "But how good is your aim?". He tossed a snowball and it hit me in the face. I sputtered and wiped the snow off "Oh you are going to _pay _for that Jack!"I slid to the edge and scooped snow in my hands, turning back to him "You asked for it". I tested its weight and threw it. I grinned as it hit its target, smacking him right in the face. I heard his shout in surprise and he lost his footing. Sliding backwards he landed on his back and lay on the ice.

I stifled a laugh and slid over to him. Not everyday you can knock down the spirit of winter. I knelt down beside his head and his eyes moved to look at me. I smiled and wiped the snow from his face. He reached up and took my wrist "I guess your aim _is_ really good" he paused "And so is your arm. Nice throw". I laughed "Thanks. I could give you a few pointers if you like". He propped himself on his elbows "Where did you learn to throw like that?" I shrugged and smiled "Dont know. My natural abilities are just stellar to begin with". He rolled his eyes "No kidding" and sat up, crossing his legs in front of me. I let myself sit down on the ice as well. I reached out and played a drum solo on our knees. He laughed lightly, watching my hands. After a complicated part I ended up slowly tapping my fingers against his knees. His hands reached down to rest on mine. I felt his cold touch and smiled at it.

**Jacks: **

I held her hands in mine and looked at her. She looked down at our hands. I wanted to ask her something though, to get it over with but I didn't want to interrupt... well, whatever _this _was. But then she might decide she has to go. I made up my mind "Whitney?" she slowly raised her head to look at me "Oui Jack? C'est quoi?" I smirked "I was wondering, how old are you?" She thought for a moment "Well, If you mean by my age of appearance, id say seventeen. But if you meant since I woke up... around 400" I nodded, taking it in. Shes been around longer than me."And what was your life before? She looked at me with a confused look "Before?" I nodded smiling "Yeah, before you died" that must have been the wrong way to ask because her eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from me "Before I...died?" Realizing my mistake I stammered "I mean... um, you know? Before you became a spirit?"

She shot up from the ground and made her way off the ice. I mentally hit myself for being stupid. Of course asking what your death was like was the wrong thing to say! She started pacing and glancing up at the sky. She turned around suddenly towards me with her brows pulled together with a pointing look "I died?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. She stopped walking then looked up at the sky. I watched her stand there with her hands fidgeting with the edge of her cloak. A shadow passed over me and I looked up to see Aaron land beside Whitney. He came up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. I scuffed my foot against the ground. A part of me wished it was me she was holding. Pushing that aside I walked up to them. Aaron looked at me through his golden eyes and I looked away back to Whitney .

"You mean, you don't remember?"she shook her head, biting her lip "I didn't remember at first either, but when I saw my memories I knew" She turned her head to me as well as Aaron "You saw your past?" I nodded, telling her about how I fell through the ice. She nodded "Youre very brave Jack". I couldn't help but get warm from her saying that, when she said my name. "But you said you _saw _that. How? Was it a dream?" Shaking my head I explained "Tooth-the guardian of memories, she has all the childrens teeth in boxes and when you need to remember something, like your past, they show you". Her eyes widened and she looked at Aaron. I stepped back slightly as they mutely conversed with eachother.

I looked back and forth at them as they changed their expressions. Whitney finally looked back at me "We need to know" she stepped closer "Could you bring us? To her?" I nodded and she relaxed slightly, looking back to Aaron "We need to know". I picked up my staff as Whitney climbed onto Aarons back "Just follow me" she nodded and I took off into the air, looking back at Whitney who kept her eyes fixed on the sky.

**Oooooh its mooving aloong :) man, I hope its not too slow! Im trying to get more into it so let me know if it's going ok. And let me know if you want to get things moving with Whitney and Jack ahahaaaa :) ill be working on the next chapters so they should be up faster now hopefully :)**

**-bb**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I don't own ROTG**

**Whitneys:**

I held on to Aaron tightly, my knuckles turned more pale as I gripped the fur along his neck. He glanced back at me _it will be fine, Whitney. _I shook my head _will it? _I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm myself. Jack glanced back at us every so often. I bit my lip as I weighed the situation. If she did have our memories, what did they hold? I did and didn't want to know my past. What if everything changed when I found out. I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned in frustration. _I want to know, im sure of that. _Yet something small at the back of her mind kept nagging at her to turn around, leave while she still could. _Whats wrong with your life now? Isnt it better this way? Not knowing? _I rested my hand against Aarons back and he hummed beneath me _Were blind, Whitney. We don't know our past but it is still a part of us. We need to know. _I gnawed my lip and he looked back at me _Theres no reason to worry. Im here, nothing will change that. _

Jack slowed down and let us catch up to him. I looked at him a moment till something else caught my attention. There was a castle. I widened my eyes and looked over to Jack who smirked and flew forward, us close behind. It was big, made mostly of columns and arches, hardly any closed walls. As we neared I noticed small flecks darting everywhere. Once we came closer though a gentle hum coursed through the air and the specks seemed to fly into the building. Slightly confused we landed on its surface and Jack stepped forward.

He smiled back at me and walked forward "Tooth! Anybody home?" Ahead of us a flash of color darted behind a pole and peeked from behind. Wolf pawed the ground impatiently and Jack glanced back at us before returning his attention "Uh, Tooth? Is that you hiding?". Some creature stepped from behind the pole and I scanned it thoroughly. As it fluttered closer I realized it was a person. Or, maybe. She was covered in feathers and had wings which fluttered behind her as she landed infront of Jack, smiling widely displaying her white teeth _"Oh_ Jack! I didnt know you were coming! And with..." She looked at us nervously "company!"

Whitney gave her a blank stare and Tooth fidgeted under her steady gaze. She looked back at Jack hopefully. He cleared his throat "Right. Tooth, this is Whitney and Aaron. They-" he was interrupted by Aarons low growl, which was the resulting noise of him talking to Whitney, who effortlessly hopped from his back and strode towards Tooth. The fairy clasped her hands together as the unfamiliar girl strode forward.

Tooth noticed along with her glowing appearance, her silver eyes which pierced past the glow easily. Silver orbs in front of her, she could faintly make out a face. The figure stopped and stood by her "Youre Tooth? Guardian of memories" she nodded quickly, not asking how she knew. Whitney nodded and ran a hand through her short hair "Im sorry if we startled you. You must not know us, not many people do" she cast a look to Jack and returned her attention towards her again "But Jack says you might-_do _have our memories... right?" Tooth fidgeted slightly "Oh! Yes of course- I mean im pretty sure! Um" she waved her hand slightly and a little fairy flitted over. Tooth spoke quickly and gestured towards Whitney. The little thing nodded and flew off. Tooth looked back and them and smiled "Come with me".

Aaron walked up beside Whitney and they followed close beside her. Jack quickly walked beside Tooth and they spoke quietly to eachother. Whitney cast a side glance at Aaron who only shrugged. Tooth looked back at them "We need to fly now. Its just over there" she pointed ahead to another tower, much larger than the others with spiraled arches around it. Whitney quickly climbed to Aarons back and he jumped in the sky after them.

Landing lightly in the tower she quickly hopped off and tried not to run over to them, but failed. Skidding to a halt she looked expectantly at Tooth and looked around and her mouth opened slightly. Tall shelves climbed to the very top of the peaked roof, fitting easily against it with shelves and shelves of small gold boxes. Her stomach twisted slightly and an unsettling feeling came over her, she rested her hand on her belt. Ignoring it she asked "Is this it?." Tooth nodded and glanced up at the shelves. Something small darted down to them and landed on Jacks shoulder. It was the small fairy and he laughed lightly and stroked it with a finger. Tooth frowned slightly and held out her hand where the fairy landed lightly on her palm. The little thing chattered quickly to her and her eyes widened, quickly talking to the fairy quietly.

Whitney bit her lip anxiously and raised her brows at Tooth when she turned to her "Yes?" she tried to keep her voice steady. Tooths mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked away "Theyre not here" Whitney froze. A rolling pain went through her and Aaron growled beside her. She gasped "But-you said-what do you mean!" Tooth flinched and looked up at her "Im so sorry! But theyre gone!" She shook her head and gripped Aarons side, swinging easily on his back "Whitney-". She glanced over at Jack who gave her a pleading gaze. She gave him an empty stare and Aaron jumped up towards the tall shelves.

She scanned over the rows of gold boxes and called out "Where should mine be?" Tooth flew up to her with Jack and pointed up "Over here". She zipped past them and stared at the shelf. Whitney came up beside her and looked at the empty spot. Her heart beat faster and she pushed her hands through her hair "Are you sure? Are you positive it wouldn't be-". Her eyes stopped travelling along the row and rested on the gap where her box should be. She swung her legs over the side and hopped on the narrow ledge. Tooth gave a small squeak of surprise but didnt move to stop her. Whitney scanned the shelf and quietly asked "Do you dust often, Tooth?". Tooth blushed "Well, no. Not recently I mean". Whitney raised her hand and motioned with her finger "Look". Jack came forward and put his head beside hers. He could feel her heart racing, and he glanced at her face. He couldn't make out anything past the glow, but her eyes were glowing so bright as though they could burn a hole in the wood. Whitney pointed at the dust. Jack stared intently and made out small trails in the dust as if "Wait, but thats" She nodded and straightened up. Leaning backwards from the shelf, holding on with her hands Aaron came up beside her and she hopped lightly on his back. She scowled at the shelves "Someone has already gotten it" the pain moved to her head and she grimaced. The sense of déjà vu came to her and she whipped her dagger from its sheath "And hes still here".

**Heh heh**

**-bb**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I don't own ROTG**

Just as she said the words a shadow fell over Tooths castle and they rushed forward beside Whitney. Aaron raced down to the ground and looked over the edge. Something large raced paced them and Whitneys skin prickled. Aaron growled and jumped off the edge. He circled the tower but lost sight of whatever it was. He landed on the steep roof, claws gripping the edge. Whitneys whirled around and caught sight of something dart by. She cursed to herself for not having any other weapons. She considered throwing her knife but she would have nothing else on her. Aaron growled and a small laugh echoed around them. Whitneys stomach clenched and she whirled back to face him.

**Jacks:**

I flew up after them where Aaron stood on the roof with Whitney on his back. They shon brighter than ever, making the shadow around them almost non existant. I heard a low laugh and I gripped my staff and flew beside them. Whitney didnt give me a glance, her attention was focused on- "Why, Jack Frost? How nice to see you"

Jack sneered at Pitch Black but didnt say anything. Pitches eyes darted past Whitneys glare and landed on Tooth "Ah, Toothiana. Nice weather?". She frowned at him where she hovered. His eyes slowly trailed along till they landed on Whitneys. He smiled cruelly "Whitney. I hardly noticed you were even there my dear, though you must be used to it by now". Jack looked at her and she bared her teeth, similar to Aaron "Where are they". Pitch looked confused "Where are what?" he snapped his fingers "Oh! You mean these?" he drew his hand from inside his shirt and produced a gold box. Aaron growled and Whitney stiffened "Give it to me" Pitch smiled and looked at the box, tilting it in his hand "Im not so sure I want to-"

A flash of light interrupted him and Jack couldn't see anything. He kept his staff angled to protect himself if anything launched at him, but nothing did. He couldn't see Whitneys eyes flare and her lift herself up to stand on Aarons back. Time slowed for her and she closed her eyes, pulling back her arm as she held her knife. Her eyelids shot open and her dagger whipped through the air with ease as she launched it at Pitch. She scowled as it hit its mark on his wrist. He howled as a glowing scar appeared on his arm and he dropped the golden box. She wasted no time and jumped from Aarons back, diving down from the towers roof.

**Whitneys:**

I narrowed my eyes as I dove headfirst through the air and reached out my arm. My hand hit the hilt of my knife and I pushed it into my sheath as I scanned for the small box. I saw it beneath me falling quickly towards the ground. I heard my name above me and tried to go faster before it hit the ground. I reached my hand as I came closer to it and my finger brushed it. I pushed my arm back and around in a circle and reached the box. I held it and my eyes widened as the ground came up closer. I turned myself so I fell with my back first.

I remembered the first time falling like this off the cliff. I was with Aaron then, but not now, I couldn't fly on my own. I looked up to see something hurtling towards me and I shouted his name "Jack!". He reached his long staff down and it hooked around my waist as he pulled me to him. He held me close and turned to fly back up with me in his arms.

Whistling made my ears ring as we raced back up to the roof. Jack shouted something but I could only see his mouth moving. I couldn't even try to make out the words. He landed on the roof and let go of me to race over towards Tooth who was whipping something long at large figures. A voice echoed in my head but I couldn't make out any clear words. My head turned and something knocked me back.

Her head slammed against the steel roof and her breath came out in a large gasp. Pitch loomed above her with a foot firmly pressed against her chest. Her hands reached up and tried to move is foot off but without success. He scowled and leaned down towards her. Jack shouted to Aaron and tried to run to Whitney, but Pitch ignored him and another nightmare collided with Jack as Aaron tried to avoid them, his fangs glistening as he swiped his large paws.

Whitney tried to reach her belt but her cape was caught around her hand and she tried to wriggle it free with one hand as the other tried to lift his foot. Pitches hand shot out and grasped her wrist "You think you can get rid of me. You think you can avoid me" his words ripped through her like a dull blade and her eyesight started to flicker "But ive learned since we last met. Oh yes Whitney, I know you can tell" She swallowed and tried to get out of his grasp. His voice was low "Do you know what happens to light when its covered by a shadow?" She bit her lip and blood trickled into her mouth.

He smiled and his grip tightened on her wrist "It disappears" his grip left her and she twisted her hand and grabbed her knife, slashing out. She heard a tear of fabric and Pitch laughed "You my dear, are the reason _im_ so much stronger. You showed me a new way to bring fear into the world"

Something shoved her over and she rolled down the roof. She felt herself swing off and she grabbed the edge as she gasped and tried to pull herself back up. Pitch laughed and held out his arms and darkness gathered thickly around him. He smiled at Whitney as she held on tightly. Blood welled from cuts on her hands where she gripped the hard metal. She pulled her arm up and her feet waved widly around trying to grip something that wasn't there. Pitched sneered at her and pointed his hands at her "Boo" the shadow fell and raced towards her and she lost her grip. She felt the all too familiar sensation of falling and heard a mans voice call her name as her vision went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I don't own ROTG**

**Whitneys:**

I opened my eyes but everything was dark. I sat up and felt damp grass beneath my fingers, bringing them to my face I smelt pine and dirt. I tried to stand but I couldn't see where anything was. I got to my knees in a crouch "hello?" a sudden flash of light blinded me and I turned my head to the side, putting a hand infront of my face. Through my fingers the light slowly lost its blinding shine and spread outward.

Slowly I could make out a forest around me when the light vanished and I stumbled backward. I harsh laugh echoed behind me and I reached to my dagger. My heart raced as nothing was there and I looked down at myself. I screamed _"what is it!"_ shadows ran down my neck and over my clothing and stained it black. Cold wind blew against my back and I turned sharply, squinting into the wind "Whos there!"

I tripped to the ground as something coiled around my ankles. My heart pounded against my chest as i tried to pull myself free. Something shoved my back and I fell forward hard on the ground "Oh Whitney, you are so..." I turned to see Pitch standing casually behind me. He tapped his fingers against his chin "pathetic?" I gritted my teeth in anger and tried to speak. Something invisible clamped my mouth shut and I was lifted to my feet.

He strode forward and turned my head with a finger "helpless?" my eyes stung with tears of frustration as I tried to get away from him. He stopped circling me and stood infront of me with a disappointed look "So weak, Whitney. Id have expected better from you" I yelled at him mouth no sound came out. He scowled at me and I started to choke. I tried opening my mouth but it was forced shut. Id have fallen if I wasn't being forced up "then again, youre still alive" He turned and walked away. I fell to my knees and let out a gasp as I clawed at my throat.

He laughed lightly from where he stood "Oh please" his fingers snapped and I fell forward with my face hitting the dirt. I could breath normally again and kept my face against the dirt "what do you want". He snorted "I don't want anything" I scowled and got to my knees "Then what! Why is this happening!" I raised to my full height. He smiled at me and I resisted the urge to smack him "Maybe I should rephrase that. I _didnt _want anything, but now you seem..." he flicked his wrist and I slid towards him. He gripped my chin in his hand. I gritted my teeth "_I seem what"_ he made a face "usefull"

I staggered backward as he released me _"usefull? _For_ what" _he frowned slightly "Well, I was hoping- expecting you to die. Now that you haven't..." he gave her a look "_Yet, _perhaps you could be _usefull _to me" I scowled "_I wont do anything for you. Id rather-" _something clamped my mouth shut and he looked upset "Youd rather what Whitney? Rather die?" he strode forward as I grew dizzy "Ah, but you will die Whitney, you get that at least" my vision whirled and I was falling from the roof again, shadows fell on me as my breath was knocked from my lungs.

Pitches voice grew distant "As for helping me, you wont really have a choice in the matter" my eyes stung as he said the words _no choice _"youll see... soon enough" and everything went dark.

**Jacks:**

I stared out the window at the empty land of snow, gripping my staff. I closed my eyes and Whitneys face flashed through my mind. I cringed and opened them. Frost covered the window "Jack?". I whirled around to see Tooth fluttering behind me "Has she woken up yet?" she frowned and shook her head slightly. I sighed and hit my hand against the glass, speaking quietly "Its my fault" She appeared beside me with wide eyes "Its not Jack! You know that"

I shook my head "It is though. I was there, I could have helped her-" "But you _were. _In every way you could at the time" I clenched my hand into a fist "I- Ill be back" I turned away and walked down the hall. I passed Bunny in the hall and he made no move to talk to me. I pushed open a set of doors and jumped into the cold wind.

I walked through the blizzard I wound up creating. I kept seeing her face. Her silver eyes fading as she fell forward against me. I let out a gasp of air and fell forward. I looked down at my hand and it was shaking. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and tilted my head back looking at the sky. I could hear her saying my name. I remembered her hands touch my arm and I didnt say anything. I hugged myself and could feel her hands shaking in my grip "Jack"

My eyes stung and I wiped them with a sleeve "Jack!" I frowned and turned around. Bunny stood behind me with his flattened against his face from the wind "JACK, jeez how many times do I have to call?" I quickly wiped my face "what is it?" i grimaced as my voice cracked and hoped he didnt notice. He gave me a hard look "North made me come for ya. The girl- Whitney, we think shes wakin up" I took off into the air and raced back.

The door slammed and snow poured in as I flew into the hall. North was waiting at the door and I nearly collided with him "Woah! Calm down there Jack" I mumbled an apology and quickly skidded down the hall. North called and I stopped outside the room Whitney was in. I looked back at North "what is it?" he stopped infront of me and looked down at me"well, ah" he frowned "shes not the same as before" he trailed off and I swallowed "not the same?" he nodded and gestured to the door "you will see"

I hesitated before turning the knob slowly. The door opened easily and I stepped in the room. Their was the basic furniture for a bedroom and I saw Sandy sitting on a chair beside the bed, his dreamsand raining gently down on Whitney with Aaron on the other side. They turned to look at me, Sandy giving me a small smile and Aaron a blank stare. Holding onto my staff tightly I made my way towards the bed. I knew as I made my way slowly towards her something was wrong. As I came up beside Aaron he gave a low whimper as he stared at me with his golden eyes. His normally glowing fur wasn't bright anymore. Instead it glowed with a dull shine.

I looked away and down at the bed. I gently moved the light blue sheets. My knees buckled slightly and I leaned on the bed "_Whitney_". Her mouth frowned as though she were in pain, and the usual glow of her skin was nearly gone, as though she were in someones shadow... my mouth twisted and i gripped my staff tighter _Pitch. _I touched her cheek gently "Whitney... please wake up"

Her hand shot up and caught his wrist. Jacks eyes widened and Aaron huffed in surprise. He whispered softly "Whitney, its me. Please" her grip loosened slighty and her frown lessened. Her fingers loosened around his hand and she let out a gasp of air "_Jack" _He smiled and took her hand in both of his "Yes. Jack Frost here" Her head lolled to him, her eyes still closed. Her hand reached up and traced his face with her hand. She frowned "Jack, where is Aaron?" he looked beside him at the white wolf, who glanced back "Hes right here Whitney" She scrunched her closed eyes before opening them. Jacks hand shook in hers and his knees buckled. Whitney grip tightened around his wrist "Jack I-"

Her mouth hung open and she blinked her eyes. Her breath caught as her hands reached to her face, letting go of Jacks. Her fingers ran up her cheeks to her eyes and she blinked against her fingers, letting her lashes brush against them. Jacks heart hammered against his chest "Whitney-" her scream tore through him like an avalanche. She launched herself from the bed to the ground, still screaming. Aaron yelped and Jack jumped over the bed to her "Whitney! Stop, Please!" The door flew open and the Guardians stood dumbstruck in the doorway. Jack yelled at them "HELP ME- HELP HER" North took a quick step towards her and Whitneys mouth snapped shut, hearing the click of her teeth.

Everyone froze and watched as she slid up in a swift movement to her full height and cocked her head to the side. She turned around and faced them. Jacks heart thudded as he stared into her once silver eyes to see black orbs staring back. He reached out a hand slightly and her head moved to the side as she strode towards him. Her hand took his and her nails dug into his skin. He didnt feel any pain "_Whitney, its me" _her eyes flashed briefly before she flipped his wrist backward. He shouted in pain as she leapt over him easily and strode over to the table. The others advanced on her confused and she flicked her hand easily and they froze.

Tooth looked at Jack where she hovered frozen in the air. Jack moved his head and his eyes widened. Whitneys fingers trailed along the surface of the table till they bumped against her thin belt. She smiled and picked it up, running the length with her hands. Jack stood up and he stared confused at her, not saying anything, his hands shaking. She turned to him, her belt around her waist and stared at him with a steady gaze. His voice shook as he stepped towards her "Whitney, its _us"_

Jacks breath caught as she spoke to him through glazed black eyes "I know who you are, Jack Frost" her voice sounding empty as she strode forward and grabbed both his wrists in her grip. He winced as she stared at him "What makes you think I care about you" His heart thudded as a lump formed in his throat "_Whitney" _holding both his wrists with her left hand she reached down to her waist "Please, Whitney stop" she raised her silver dagger and let the point touch his collar "Whitney _please, this isn't you" _his voice shook as she didnt make a move _"_Please Whitney, you have to remember" Her hand shook slightly and the blade quivered, grazing his skin. He held his breath as her eyes flashed. She gasped slightly and her grip vanished as she pulled her hand from him, holding it to her chest. Her black eyes glistened as her hand shook "_Jack"_

He stepped forward and she scrambled backward _"No_" he froze and stared at her. Her head moved slightly to his right where Aaron stood, his fur bristled, but otherwise he was still frozen. Her voice shook as she spoke "Aaron... im sorry... I cant see you" her mouth quivered as she took another step back "I cant see anything" her head turned and faced Jack "I cant see your face Jack, and I cant see myself" his eyes stung as his heart raced "_Jack... please" _Her hand holding her knife held up infront of herself "_I don't want to hurt you" _he opened his mouth as he stepped forward when she flashed like silver and vanished.


End file.
